godmodesfandomcom-20200214-history
No u
Summary The most powerful person in this wiki to ever exist. Powers and Stats Tier: Maximum Overdrive Name: Reverse Cardy Origin: UNO Gender: IDK Age: IDK Classification: Meme Powers and Abilities: Reverse Card, Ethereal No u Emanation, No u reflectance, Embodiment Contrary and No u Times Infinity Attack Potency: IDK Speed: Supercalafragilisticexpialidocious Fast Lifting Strength: Low Striking Strength: 100% High Durability: All Stamina: All Range: 97,104 marathons Standard Equipment: Infinity reverse card, reverse card shirt Intelligence: All High Weaknesses: His reverse card getting reversed by another Notable Attacks/Techniques: UNO REVERSE CARD Others Notable Victories: All UNO Players Notable Losses: IDK Inconclusive Matches: Everyone who never played UNO before Reverse Card Reverse Cardy will do a dramatic pose, revealing a reverse card. Reverse Cardy will enlarge the reverse card and will use the enlarged reverse card to reflect all spells and be invincible for 1 second. Reverse Cardy makes the reverse card a projectile, the projectile moves quickly, half the speed of Angel Blast. The projectile is covered in a bubble that will reflect projectiles, and will follow any enemy nearby. Ethereal No u Emanation Reverse Cardy does a t-pose and cool element medal circle below them. Reverse Cardy will spin around and will create a circular field covered with No us. The field will be enlarged, emitating a heavenly aura and the bubble grows fastly. Reverse Cardy will release the circlular field of No us, and will create a huge explosion that does long stun and huge knockback dealing HUGE damage while having a good defense boost. No u reflectance Reverse Cardy will empower itself with No u energy and cover it with it's body with a delay of 0.3 seconds. Every move hit will be 1/4 the damage and will reflect while turning the projectile shot into a reverse card and shooting it to the enemy who cast a projectile on you. The projectile deals 2x the damage. When an enemy goes near you, it will electrecute and stun them for 0.4 secs. Embodiment Contrary Reverse Cardy will touch the ground and grab the opponent and trapping the enemy with no u cards, then Reverse Cardy will summon it's No u stand and goes mudamudamuda on the opponent. Reverse Cardy will then do a backflip with the camera going dramatic mode then Reverse Cardy will throw Trap cards at the opponent dealing damage. Reverse Cardy tethers the enemy and the damage dealt on it will be sent to the enemy that is tethered. No u Times Infinity Reverse Cardy will call the God for the power of No u and will shoot a heavenly beam of No u that obliterates the enemies, then Reverse Cardy will create a gigantic explosion and a mushroom cloud that erases the enemies from existance. Category:Characters Category:Joke Category:NO U Category:The Most Powerful Character On This Wiki Category:Solos Everything Category:Solos everyone Category:Solos The Soloer beyond regardless beyond what he says Category:Solos solo Category:Solos Solos Emperor Category:Beat kim jong un in a pokemon match Category:Simple Characters